Multi-level secure (MLS) networks provide a means of transmitting data of different classification levels (i.e. Unclassified, Confidential, Secret and Top Secret) over the same physical network. To be secure, the network must provide the following security functions: data integrity protection, separation of data types, access control, authentication and user identification and accountability.
Data integrity protection ensures that data sent to a terminal is not modified enroute. Header information and security level are also protected against uninvited modification. Data integrity protection can be performed by checksum routines or through transformation of data, which includes private key encryption and public key encryption.
Separation of data types controls the ability of a user to send or receive certain types of data. Data types can include voice, video, EMail, etc. For instance, a host might not be able to handle video data, and, therefore, the separation function would prevent the host from receiving video data. The system should include sequential review prior to data release where a plurality of users would review the data to approve release prior to actual release and the use of data type to separate management type data from ordinary user traffic.
Access control restricts communication to and from a host. In rule based access control, access is determined by the system assigned security attributes. For instance, only a user having Secret or Top Secret security clearance might be allowed access to classified information. In identity based access control, access is determined by user-defined attributes. For instance, access may be denied if the user is not identified as an authorized participant on a particular project. For control of network assets, a user may be denied access to certain elements of the network. For instance, a user might be denied access to a modem, or to a data link, or to communication on a path from one address to another address.
Identification of a user can be accomplished by a unique name, password, retina scan, smart card or even a key for the host. Accountability ensures that the a specific user is accountable for particular actions. Once a user establishes a network connection, it may be desirable that the user's activities be audited such that a "trail" is created. If the user's actions do not conform to a set of norms, the connection may be terminated.
Currently, there are three general approaches to providing security for a network: trusted networks, trusted hosts with trusted protocols, and encryption devices. The trusted network provides security by placing security measures within the configuration of the network. In general, the trusted network requires that existing protocols and, in some cases, physical elements be replaced with secure systems. In the Boeing MLS Lan, for instance, the backbone cabling is replaced by optical fiber and all access to the backbone is mediated by security devices. In the Verdix VSLAN, similar security devices are used to interface to the network, and the network uses encryption instead of fiber optics to protect the security of information transmitted between devices. VSLAN is limited to users on a local area network (LAN) as is the Boeing MLS Lan.
Trusted hosts are host computers that provide security for a network by reviewing and controlling the transmission of all data on the network. For example, the U.S. National Security Agency (NSA) has initiated a program called Secure Data Network System (SDNS) which seeks to implement a secure protocol for trusted hosts. In order to implement this approach, the installed base of existing host computers must be upgraded to run the secure protocol. Such systems operate at the Network or Transport Layers (Layers 3 or 4) of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model.
Encryption devices are used in a network environment to protect the confidentiality of information. They may also be used for separation of data types or classification levels. Packet encryptors or end-to-end encryption (EEE) devices, for instance, utilize different keys and labels in protocol headers to assure the protection of data. However, these protocols lack user accountability since they do not identify which user of the host is using the network, nor are they capable of preventing certain users from accessing the network. EEE devices typically operate at the Network Layer (Layer 3) of the OSI model. There is a government effort to develop cryptographic protocols which operate at other protocol layers.
It would be highly desirable to provide multi-level security in a non-secure environment, i.e.. where both the network and the hosts are not trusted, so that existing hosts and network assets would not have to be replaced by trusted hosts or secure network assets. It is also required that such an MLS system must provide user accountability and data integrity during all phases of operation within the network.